Cinderella on Ice
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Being married by means of political reason means there will be no lingering feelings. (Edited by: Dr. Elli)


Title: Cinderella on Ice

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

Months after the grand wedding of the newly crowned Tsar of Russia. Attended by Royalties and aristocrats all around the world to witness the union of two Royalties and countries. Months later the heat of the matter is still on and following the Royal couple on their daily agendas separately.

Victor Ivanovich Nikiforov the third, the new Tsar of Russia, married to Yuuri Katsuki now Nikiforov, Imperial prince of Japan, both had been in political engagement after they were born for the union of their countries and deeper friendship of their fathers. Marriage by mean of political reason means there will be no lingering feelings, only for the Tsar that is.

For starters Victor does not care what Yuuri does as long as he does not hinder his job and more importantly does not bother him. For some reason Yuuri had been working with him by means of getting to the good side of the public.

Presently Yuuri is at a medical aid booth in some slum place helping out those who cannot get medical help. Yuuri smiling and asking politely all the things he needs to home of the medical personnel, besides being an Imperial prince he graduated with high honors abroad in a respectable University as an Omega, "Can you bring more syringe and vaccines?" Yuuri asked.

While Victor stayed and worked in his study signing all the papers and would later on attend a boring meeting with annoying nobles asking about his wife.

The public loves Yuuri as a loving figure and would be there to assist the Tsar and his people with all their needs, while Victor created laws that would give haven to all his people, even Omegas, they are given protection and equality.

Evening came and Yuuri like the loving queen and wife he is, brought tea for Victor in his office. Viktor's secretary and head bodyguard present and gave Yuuri a courtesy, "Please take some break and have tea?" asked Yuuri.

"Hmn… Just put it down there" Victor replied without looking up and continued to write, it was a bit rude ordering the Omega like a maid, but Yuuri being the kind hearted and understanding he is, left Victor since his tone says it all.

Yuuri wearing his robe headed back to their shared room to rest, now laid in bed feeling sad and unwanted.

"Aren't you a little harsh?" Asked by his secretary.

"Mila, you know I have someone else in mind?" said by Victor, "After things die down, I'll have him divorce me and find my ice princes" he imagined.

"Yes… Yes…" sighed Georgi his head bodyguard, "We hear that story a million times a day. You found her ice skating at the back pond wearing a snowy white coat with a hood and she has beautiful long hair swaying every spin she makes and beautiful brown eyes, I mean it's like a modern fairytale but seriously let's be realistic, she does not exist! We've asked all the servants if they had a child like that!" said by Georgi sarcastically.

* * *

"Whatever, don't put me up on your anger because your girlfriend cheated on you" replied Viktor.

"At least, Georgi is being realistic, unlike you who's stuck in your 13 years old fantasy of the girl you saw, I mean give poor Yuurochka a chance?" said Mila.

"If you're going to judge me, please just leave" Victor groaned.

Mila sighed, "You know what, suit yourself" said Mila who left, "Georgi get some sleep" she added.

Yuuri on the other hand is now crying from the anxiety, Yuuko his best friend and Minako his adviser with the bodyguards, Chihoko, Takeshi who is Yuuko's husband and Hiro comforting him, the three men are pissed at the Tsar.

* * *

A week later with the same routine for Yuuri to be rejected repeatedly, Viktor received news from Georgi who's out of breath, "What seems to be the problem?" asked Victor.

"Yuurochka collapsed! In the middle of a charity!" told by Georgi in a worried manner, "His doctor said he's in heat and he had been suppressing it with medication, his body did not take it and shut down! You are badly needed!"

Victor stood and followed Georgi, but in a normal pace not worried at all.

Arriving to their bedchamber, Yuuri was surrounded by Betas and Omegas as they help him, Yuuri's Doctor, Dr. Elli, "I need to speak with you sire, privately" the doctor looked at the Alpha Tsar coldly as she knows how the Tsar treats her classmate and good friend, Victor nodded and followed her out.

"Yuu-chan fell in to depression after his Omega side had been hurt, that's what I know based on the tests I've done. Because you're his mate and husband you may ask your mate what made him push himself to drop." and the Doctor rudely left.

Victor sighed and thought of all the kindness Yuuri had been showing him, "This will just be a return favor" groaned Victor.

Everyone left after he entered their shared bedroom, sat beside Yuuri and asked the now conscious Omega. "What happened?" Victor's tone was cold.

"I tried my best not to bother you"

"By overdosing yourself?" Victor accused and Yuuri shivered in tears as Victor presses him at the edge.

The sweet scent was replaced by something it was a mix of salty and bitter, Victor felt guilt because he was hurting the Omega more, Yuuri's answer wasn't even half of why he was overdosed.

Viktor leaned in and kissed him, stopping him from sobbing, the Alpha forced himself to the Omega.

Minutes later Yuuri was spread naked Victor on top of him, kissing and biting his neck repeatedly, right now the Alpha is lost and drowned in to a rut and indulging on the Omega's sweet scent.

"Alpha~" Victor may not have any feelings from the Omega but the tone and sound of his voice is a fucking melody to his ears.

Yuuri squirmed as he wanted to be filled, he was dripping wet and hot, gripping the mattress of their bed begging for Victor.

Nipping and sucking the Omega's nipples taste sweet as Victor latched on it, while the other hand massaged the other and his right hand stretched Yuuri one finger after another, "Hmmn~" Yuuri shaking his head tightly gripping on to the mattress, "Please! Your highness!" Yuuri moaned as he plead to be filled immediately. Victor who's in between his Omega's thighs roughly pulled Yuuri from his hips to get closer. The bed creaks with the rough movement, lining himself ready to enter Yuuri.

The Omega whined, "Shhh" Victor kissed him and slowly entered slow.

"Hmmmmmmn" from the slow thrust, and roughly push up to the hilt Yuuri moans Victor's name as the Alpha enjoys the sensation and the tightness of his Omega, pulling Yuuri to lay on his stomach and pull up Yuuri's ass only to be roughly fucked, the slapping of hip and ass can be heard with the mix of moans and groans.

"More! Alpha more! Please!" cried Yuuri as he pulls Viktor for more, Victor curses his stamina but Yuuri's sweet scent makes up for Victor's tiredness and since the Omega has more stamina, he pulled Yuuri to ride him, but guided the Omega to bounce, the slapping sound got louder and with the moans as Victor's cock hits the right spot making Yuuri cry in pleasure.

"Alpha knot!" Demanded by the Omega, Victor groaned hearing his voice plead for a knot.

Victor may not have experience since he was reserving it for his Cinderella, his best friend, the prince of Switzerland is a walking sex machine who forces him to watch x rated films for reference, which includes he's being tied down his office chair and forced to watch it. Who was he to complain now that he made use of what he had learnt, right?

Victor made this an exception since he needs to consummate their marriage and this is the first time both of them used the bed together, Victor who sleeps by the morning when Yuuri leaves and let Yuuri sleep at night alone.

Victor at his limit shot his seed in, "I never knew this feels good" dropping his head on the pillow and Yuuri slumped on his naked chest, for the first time Victor embraced Yuuri so the Omega wouldn't fall, both panting and catching their breaths.

The knot stayed for almost an hour due to Victor's first time with an Omega and well with a partner, for over his 24 years of life.

For the whole week Victor stayed in with Yuuri but managed to have small talks with him, but with those small talks Victor had a closer look, the eyes are so familiar that it hurts but the fact the Omega wasn't a bad company.

His work piled up, but after his father knew about Yuuri's heat, Yakov took all the office work and attended the meetings.

* * *

"Are you sure, you're fine? Take a day off" after Victor said that, Yuuko, Minako and the bodyguards looked at Victor like he was growing three heads.

"I'm fine, thank you" smiled Yuuri, to their surprise Victor ordered Georgi to come with them.

"Mamochka!" a small blonde boy jumped to Yuuri.

"Yura!" Yuuri cuddled the boy while the boy turned his head glaring at Victor.

"Look how big you are, little Yuri" said by Victor patting his head.

"Vitya! Bad!" said Yuri, "Vitya no keep promise!" he pouted.

"Sorry, I forgot the cat!" said Victor.

"That's why we're going to get a Potya today!" said by Chihoko as he take Yuri from Yuuri and carried him.

"CHIKO!" Yuri hugging Chihoko's neck, Victor showed irritation seeing the bodyguard being too close on Yuuri.

Victor cleared his throat and looked at Mila, "I think father had been doing my papers, mind if I come as well?"

Minako felt suspicious, "What did Yuuri feed the idiot?" Yuuri asked in Japanese and Takeshi snorted.

Today in Yuuri's agenda is to visit an Animal shelter, bringing along little Yuri to adopt a cat.

Bodyguards were twice as many as Yuuri usually carries since now that the Tsar joined them.

Arriving Victor wearing his suit without a tie matching Yuuri's kimono, to the staff's shock, it was the first the Tsar showed affection towards the Omega, and to Minako and Yuuko's eyes 'possessiveness' he never let go with Yuuri's hand and carried the boy on to the other, cameras flashing while he gave out his business mile.

Yuuri cooed at the Himalayan cat as the boy cuddled it, "Looks like Yura found his Potya" Yuuri commented, Victor pulled him closer and held him by the waist, cameras flashing here and there.

"Potya?" Quizzed Victor.

"Puma, Tiger and Scorpion, he wants to name the cat he chose like that, Victor chuckled.

"Maybe he's just acting?" Whispered Takeshi to his wife in Japanese.

"Look! Loop, Lutz and Axel will love Potya!" bounced by the boy as he show the kitten to Yuuri.

"Loop, Lutz and Axel?" again Victor asked.

"Takeshi and my best friend Yuuko's triplets, the same age as Yura"

"I see, can you take me and introduce me to everyone?" Yuuri was also taken back.

"A-alright… though they already know you, why not the other way around?"

"That could work too"

Yuuri looked at the corner, "What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"They look so cute" said Yuuri and Victor pulled him to see the puppies, the care taker mentioned to them that both poodles were rescues and had been there for weeks now.

"Can we?" Yuuri does not need to ask.

"We'll keep both" said Victor and for the first time they can see some changes in their relationship.

"Vicchan" said Yuuri to the palm sized poodle which he cuddled to his chest while Victor carried the bigger puppy.

"Moccha… Makka… You're chan right?" booping the palm sized puppy in his nose, "And you're going to be Chin~" said Victor in a heart shaped smile.

"Vicchan and Makkachin, I like it~" added Victor.

"I like it too" Yuuri trying to have the distance not wanting to make his Alpha to have discomfort.

As they have no more agenda by the afternoon, Victor took Yuuri and his company to lunch and to a pet store to get some much needed supplies for the pets.

People squealing and taking pictures or even asking for a selfie.

Later that evening they were on the topic of the showbiz news and not only the staff noticed but also the public itself that the two weren't that close, they even have their own thought if the two are just together for the day just for publicity.

Victor wasn't concerned but Yuuri's adviser is, however Yuuri pointed out that they'll let the public think what they want, he was content with how Victor treats him.

Heading back to their shared room to rest carrying little Vicchan cooing at him, he was surprised Victor was there sitting by the bed smiling at him wearing nothing but boxers, Yuuri blushed.

As both slept, they did not cuddle like what they did back in his heat, Yuuri turned his back and cuddled the puppies instead.

They also have late night snacks where they sneak in the kitchen and Yuuri would make them Katsudon, Victor fell in love with the dish and started to join Yuuri on his midnight escapade on cooking and eating, "Is my hair really getting thin?"

"Nope~"

"Lies" pouted Victor.

"Honest, you're forehead is just wide that's all, and even if you're hair falls and go bald or have wrinkles I would still love you because you're my alpha and mate" kissing Victor's head making the Alpha smile.

* * *

Another month had passed, the servants and the guards were all careful with Yuuri, the poor Omega still have no idea that the Tsar was seeing someone.

And even though Victor's cheating for a month their relationship progressed, Viktor touching Yuuri more and both sleeping together in the same bed.

"Vitya, please stop this, Yuurochka is already hurt with all your bullshit!" said by Georgi.

"I'm not seeing her in an intimate way, I'm investigating"

"Is it your imaginary girl again?" Mila this time glared at the Tsar.

"She skates, she looked like her but to make sure, I need to know her first"

"Just don't dig your own grave buddy" patted Georgi worried.

"I'll be careful"

A knock was heard and Georgi opened the door, "Are you busy?" asked Yuuri.

"I'm not, please come in" Victor offered.

"Thank you, uhm… can we go out today?" asked by Yuuri fidgeting.

"Sure! I'll just finished this"

Later that lunch, "I thought we're going out, why are we in the kitchen?" Victor confused when Yuuri blindfolded him, "okaaaaaay…"

"Do you trust me?" asked Yuuri.

"I do, why?"

"I want you to guess something"

Victor opened his mouth and tasted puree food, "This taste good but I think I'm a little too old for this?" trying to lap the mashed squash like a baby.

After few more baby food later and the poor Alpha did not get what the Omega was pointing, Yuuri took the blindfold off and showed baby shoes to Victor.

The Alpha's mouth hanged, it was a relieve that no one was around since Yuuri did it late at night.

"You're?" pointing at Yuuri's stomach until he put his palms on it and looked at Yuuri with surprised eyes.

"Hi, papa?" said Yuuri happily.

Victor kneeled and kissed Yuuri's abdomen.

The next day Victor made the announcement with Yuuri. Georgi, Mila and everyone was worried about Viktor's affairs and the Omega's mental health.

Little Yuri was so happy to know he'll be having siblings. He even bragged to his grandfather.

Now that everyone knows Yuuri is pregnant he usually stays home and has tea by the garden with his company, and sometimes joined by Victor, but one unfortunate day Yuuri found an article with Victor's images in it seeing a woman in a five star restaurant, and what even made him sad is the fact Victor was cheating.

Yuuri's heath dropped and started to distance himself from Victor, the Alpha did the same, he was staying in his office more and sometimes would not see Yuuri since the Omega refused to do so.

"Good luck digging yourself out that grave you've been buried" said Georgi knowing he felt what Yuuri is going through. What even hurts is that Yuuri is pregnant.

"Yuurochka might lose the baby in this state, his doctor claims" said by Mila.

"Yuuri is strong" said Victor who continued to sign papers.

"And the investigation came in, The one you're dating at the moment is a fake she's actually the wife of the photographer who caught and exposed you. I might say, they made quite the fortune" snorted by Mila, Viktor's headache added.

Standing and heading out his snow covered office balcony, he spotted his mate's figure by the frozen pond on skates, wearing a thick dress like coat, the Omega's figure looked familiar, even with his shoulder length hair, he danced around the pond in beautiful step sequence and combination jumps, Victor's eyes went wide and hurried to see up close, Georgi followed as they ran along.

The Omega did not notice them standing and gaping at him, when Yuuri was in a final pose and in coincidence he pointed his arms stretched to Victor as he posed in a beautiful figure.

Looking pale as snow he collapsed and shivered, Victor shouted and tried to catch him, but he failed.

The Omega now laid on the cold ice, between his legs were bleeding, Victor started to panic while Georgi called for help.

Media who are camped out the Palace gate went frenzy seeing Royal cars paraded out in a hurry, vans and media vehicles followed only to stop by the Emergency entrance of the hospital, the Omega queen being wheeled to the ER, and the Tsar in his uniform with blood smothered, the strong and confident Alpha Tsar now crying pulling his hair.

Minako and the Japanese crew of Yuuri told the Tsar they would handle things, he needs to get in an emergency meeting with the Prime Minister.

Hours passed and Victor who's a mess sitting in his office alone, Mila and Georgi guarding at the hospital, pulling out the whole bottle of Vodka and drinking from it, remembering that the Japanese Empress gave something to him as a gift after the wedding and mentioned it was a album of Yuuri's baby pictures he wondered and ripped the gift wrap.

From the first page it was his four years old self, looking over a newborn Yuuri, his finger is being gripped by Yuuri's smaller one, turning each page he find some childhood pictures but after turning another he cried, it was the little girl so he thought, Yuuri in the same outfit and the same long hair and cute smile with a shining chocolate eyes, "Why did I push the person that I was chasing all my life?" he chugged half of the bottle and cried.

Rushing out of his office in a mess, his full collar military uniform crumpled in a mess and boots making all the tapping sound on the marble floor he ran out and drove one of the service cars to the hospital.

Security did not manage to stop some of the media by the hallway of the hospital, all got in film where the Japanese bodyguard Hiro punched the Tsar square in the face and pulled him by the collar, the security tried to get the Japanese off.

"I remained fucking quiet until now and let you clean up your fucking shit you fucking trash! What did my brother ever do to you and he has to suffer and deserve fucking this?"

Yakov and Lilia with little Yuri and his grandfather which is Yakov's loyal Adviser and best friend Nikolai.

Nine guards had to team up to pin down the Japanese, "Calm down your highness, Hiro!" everyone looked shocked except the Japanese company.

"Calm the fuck down? Did you see what happened to my brother? It's all that asshole's fault!" pointing at Victor, "My brother wouldn't be fighting for his life nor my niece or nephew! It's all your fucking fault!" the Japanese Alpha cried.

"Let him go" Ordered Yakov.

After the guards let him go, he charged like a raging bull and threw Victor down the floor and punched him repeatedly, the six foot seven tall buffed little brother of the Omega beat up Victor.

When he pulled out a gun that's where everyone panicked and stopped him, "Let me go! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" cried by the Japanese.

"I'm sure Yuuri still wants to talk to him" calmed Yuuko.

"I'm not gonna let him see my brother any more! I'm taking him home!"

"I wish I'd marry your brother too, but your brother loved him since back then, I can't compete to that" tried Chihoko.

Moments later Dr. Elli came out and gave out a good news, "The mother and baby are safe, Yuuri fell in to anemia and spotting" after she said that, "Might I remind you, Yuuri is not a fucking toy you fucking scum" Elli slapped Victor.

Everyone caught that, "Go see him, and you Hiro contain yourself! There's a child present!" pointing at Yuri.

"But…"

"No buts! You'll kill him soon" she said in Japanese.

"Listen, Yakov-san, you and my papa might be good friends but when your no good son does this shit again trust me, Russia will be preparing war soon"

And he left as the Doctor pulled him to follow her.

When Victor entered Yuuri's room, he looked like a mess, Yuuri's eyes slowly opened and saw his figure, Victor cried on his chest and chanted an apology.

He even promised to be a good Alpha and husband, Yuuri fell in to depression it was too late.

A week have passed he was taken back to the Palace and to Victor's horror Yuuri had filed a divorce, just like what he wished for.

"Please Yuuri" cried Victor as they talked privately, "I'm not gonna sign those!" he declared, waiting for Attorney Hernandez and Dr. Elli was waiting outside.

"I'll cancel everything if you answer me straight." said Yuuri, "Why are you doing all this? Why are you pleading, why are you fighting for me now? I remember the last time I brought tea for you I heard you wanted to divorce me to meet your woman right? I'm granting your wish, why not sign it and let me and my baby go?" the hurt and pain was in Yuuri's tone.

"I met my Cinderella, I never knew the person I was chasing my whole was the person I was pushing away"

"So you're willing to fight just because I'm your Cinderella?" Yuuri continued to look at the window which was snowing, palms pressed on his swollen abdomen.

"No… because after I got to know you I fell for you, bit by bit, I fell for the Yuuri I married but I was an idiot in denial. In all honesty, I was just seeing that woman if my lingering feelings from my Cinderella is more heavier than how I felt for the Yuuri I married. But between me and her no elicit things happened, I touched you because I loved how you feel around me" said Victor, "Please, don't leave me"

"I never heard you say you love me even once" said Yuuri, "How will I believe you?"

"If I say it now will you believe me?" asked Victor.

"No"

"Then let me show you" Victor kneeled and put Yuuri's golden ring back on his finger and kissed him, Yuuri did not return it.

"I'll give you a chance" that made Victor happy.

Victor now has a new time management which Mila handle, he would spend more time with his Queen more than before, care for him and be there when he needed him.

They would go out to shop for baby things personally because Yuuri likes it and Victor personally designed the baby's room which was next to theirs, Makkachin and Vicchan are being well cared by the couple as Victor made Makkachin and Vicchan his office entertainment while Yuuri grew fond of Victor's hair as he would brush and kiss it.

"Are you sure I'm not going bald?"

"You're not" said Yuuri as he kissed it again.

Victor pulled out his phone and took a selfie, "Better send that to my best friend Phichit, he's very much upset since he did not get any news through out my pregnancy" snorted Yuuri.

"I understand, Chris is even asking and wanting to meet you" said Victor, "But I'd rather not let you meet him"

"Oh he's the one who tied you to a chair and made you watch those porn?"

Victor groaned, "Better thank him, you're good in bed"

"Should I be pleased about the complement?" asked Victor.

* * *

Years have passed, Victor and Yuuri proved the media wrong after that scandal with the Japanese Emperor years back flared the news and social media, "The war is still on the table, understand that" Hiro still hates Victor.

Having five six children after three years amazed the public, in Victor's words, it's the love magic of their fairy tale story.

Having six boys, plus Yuri as the eldest of their kids making seven, Yuuri's still upset about the fact they still don't have a girl. The new born quadruplets are a hassle to care for but with the friends they have and Yuri even the pets doing their best they might survive this.

~END~


End file.
